From The Fruits of Our Labor
by dragonbeast99
Summary: Years after the 4th Great Ninja War, Sasuke still struggles to cope with the past as do his friends. Can he heal enough to return Sakura's affection after so long? And will training his own troubled student help him recover? The new gen is here feeding off of the sacrifices of the last generation who have left a lot unsettled from their teen years. SxS and NxH.


Author's Note

I disclaim ownership of the Tekken series/franchise; it rightfully belongs to Namco. I disclaim ownership of the series Naruto; it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Alright, I've been meaning to get back into the Naruto fandom as well as my other Shonen Jump fandoms for a while now but being in school I haven't read or watched much in a long time. And while yes my passion for Japanese anime and manga has been in a revival stage for a while, my love for both has been greatly renewed through the stories of Japanese video games like Shin Megami Tensei, Blazblue, and Tekken. That being said, a lot of my thought has been towards creating fan-original characters and fan fiction stories towards said series. But wanting to get back with my friends/fans on this site and give back to the Naruto community while still fulfilling my own desire to do Tekken work, I've attempted to do a crossover between the two series.

I want to honest though. I originally wasn't planning on doing this until I started playing Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 which fully revived my love for the Naruto series, but when I started to notice how little attention my work with Tekken was getting in comparison to my Naruto work, I became much more motivated to do this. My hope is that through this AU, my fans also will come to love the Tekken series as much as me and to like my Tekken OCs too who are featured in my legitimate Tekken fan fiction "Forerunner to Chaos".

That being said, I want to give a small warning before I begin this tale. This AU takes place a little over ten years into the future of the Naruto Universe after the Fourth Great Ninja War. I've played with the events a bit and in essence have made the history of this universe as I see/predict it happening. This is one of those stories about the main teams of Naruto teaching the new generation of ninjas. I don't know how you feel about those types of stories but this is one of those. Turn back now if you don't like people writing their takes on what the future of Naruto would be like. Also, this is probably going to be a lot more controversial, I took into consideration that the cast of Tekken is multicultural and thus I have attempted to create the entire globe in the Naruto Universe with Naruto's homeland being Japan obviously. This use of countries meant to represent China and the many nations of Europe could lead to other potential crossover references which I will properly disclaim and credit when the time arrives. On top of that, there is a major concept I am playing with in this story:

Going off of the idea of Spain and Portugal's rivalry in the discovery of the Americas, I am doing the same thing using instead the equivalents to Japan and China in this story. I will be trying to present this as my guess of what two non-Christian powers would have done if they found the New World, but at the same time I will be trying to stay true to the bloody history of exploitation and oppression of the indigenous peoples of the Americas too throughout the story too. If you find any of this offensive or do not like the idea, I advise you turn back now.

Without further ado, let's get this party started!

From The Fruits of Our Labor: A Tale of The Next Generation

By: dragonbeast99/CannedMadMan66

For all my fellow Latin otakus and nerds and my fans/friends who I miss so much

Ch. 1: Prologue to Life's Next Volume  


It was a hoping night at the bar that evening in Konoha, the now reformed village within the Province of Fire. After all their efforts, the original members of Team 7 were now officially Jonin. Cheers and laughter filled the air alongside music as everyone raised their sake cups up in a toast.

"To an accomplishment only possible through good friends!" Naruto said as he cheered his cup with Sasuke and Sakura's. One could not help but notice the memorial scars on the hands of the old team as they toasted. Naruto and Sasuke both wore two ugly burns from their final clash after the war to settle their rivalry (which were nothing in comparison to what they both had from the war) and Sakura whose knuckles were scared from her landing the death blow on Obito as well as the scars from around her wrists from when she dug up her two comrades. These marks said a lot about their experiences, but in the end everything paid off just as Naruto always said it would. "To think, a few hiccups down the road and we finally managed to pull it off."

"Yeah, maybe now I can finally afford a home outside the heap I'm in now." Sasuke said in his best attempt at a joking tone. He was trying his best to loosen up as he could and develop a sense of humor. His psychologist said it was for the best.

"But what's wrong with your old home? When Tsunade was still Hokage she worked to the best of her ability to rebuild the old Uchiha Clan sector of the village to its exact image before the attack from Pein." Sakura said as she sipped her cup of sake. Sasuke stayed quite about it. Much like before, he was still behaving the way he did out of the results of tragedy. "Don't you like knowing that your clan still has enough respect for that?"

Sasuke stayed silent. There were a lot of things he didn't like to talk about or think about. Sakura could tell that she had accidentally hit a nerve with him. One of the party goers quickly changed the subject.

"Be glad you have a home. My girlfriend is still stuck living with her brothers." Shikamaru said as he poured himself another drink. "Pity she couldn't make it here tonight."

"Temari still hasn't gotten her own place yet? I thought she was moving in with you." Choji said as his girlfriend Ino started to lean on his arm she was beginning to get tipsy.

"It's a real mess. Temari's savings before the unification didn't transfer over into much for the new currency was issued and now she's trying to restock her savings." Shikamaru said with a sigh. He hated not being able to see her as much as he liked. "Thanks to the inheritance I got for my old man, God bless his soul, I've got enough money for house us both but immigration from one village to another is still tough since with civilians its easy but with ninja who once fought tooth and nail with each other there's still a lot of skepticism about them moving."

"Bummer. She still owes me a rematch after all these years too, I was hoping to have that if she did move here." Tenten said as she leaned back in her chair twirling one of her braids with her leg crossed over and dangling her shoe on her professionally painted toes; Tenten had gotten herself a fairly well done make-over for the night. "I guess it's gonna have to be settled between our kids someday. Better not keep Temari waiting on that Shikamaru!"

"Whoa, let's not get that far ahead now." Shikamaru said as he jumped a bit in his seat. As much as he wanted to, Shikamaru wasn't ready to pop the question just yet.

"I thought you were gonna retire from all this and pick up your parents' weapon business." Kiba said as he fed some table scraps to his Kennin companion Akamaru who now sported a bandana around his head with the kanji for red on it. Kiba got this for him to help hide the scar running down the back of Akamaru's head. "If Neji weren't at that Hyuuga clan meeting now, you know he'd be giving you hell about you wanting to keep fighting."

"If anything he's the one who ought to retire considering what happened back then." Tenten paused to quickly erase the image of Neji nearly being impaled during the war from her head and the memory of how bad her injuries were from it. Tenten gripped her arm in a posttraumatic reflex as she finally got back to her normal self and spoke again. "Besides, no one else is gonna teach the new generation the value of a wide arsenal better than me."

"If you say so." Lee said with a grin. Out of all the people in the group, Lee looked like he had changed the least. "Though what is your family's business going to be like when you have to compete with the country's first corporate empire, the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

After the Fourth Great Ninja War there had been many drastic changes. Not only the unification of all the former Elemental Countries into one, but with the great amount of disarmament by these countries to cut back on the need and use of ninja. Wanting to modernize the world, the new emperor as he had been come to be called sought to expand not only trade but also learn the business practices of the west. The first company to reach the economical pinnacle that the emperor so sought was the Mishima family company, the Mishima Zaibatsu. For the longest time they were the only company that traded and made business deals between all five of the Five Great Nations, often questionable deals, and claimed to be neutral in the ever tense Ninja World. With the newly formed peace, they soon rose to greatness and were able to gain the world recognition that the newly formed nation sought.

"Ah, those people can burn in hell. They've gone and put all the other small businesses in the country out of business with all the crap they do." Ino said speaking with a drunken tone. Everyone could tell that this was drunken honesty coming from here. Choji held on to her in fear of what she may do. "Not only that, its bullshit that now after all the fighting is over they want their kids in the ninja academies. We all give our lives to save the world as we know it and now they want to pitch in for the good of everyone. I'm calling bullshit on the whole 'we just now perfect our family's fighting style' excuse."

"The people of the country are happy, the villages are at peace with one another for the most part, there's no more fighting amongst each other, and we have a leader who is now truly wants the best for us and has put the other lords and nobles in place. I say let it all be. Besides, with no more fighting here we can finally introduce ourselves to the rest of the world." Shino said as he poured himself another drink. Shino wore a black muscle shirt revealing his surprisingly muscular toned body with his hair cut short and slimmer glasses which now allowed people to see is hazel colored eyes when he peaked above them. While Shino still remained the one person who stayed quite through most conversations and only speaking up when he had gathered his thoughts based on what everyone else had said already, he had become much more expressive. Having survived the war, he vowed to himself that he was going to make more of an impression and not be as mysterious looking as he used to be. "The day we get more foreigners here in Konoha is the day I'm finding myself a bride to take me overseas."

After the conclusion of the Fourth Great Ninja War, there was much debate about who or what system of government would lead this new confederation. Naturally, the Kages wanted to assert control over the new unified country with Mifune of the Land of Iron as arbiter who kept the peace in their meetings just as they had, had it during the war. The feudal lords of the Five Great Nations had other thoughts though. Considering the fact that they were the ones who first gave the okay for alliance, they believed that they should be the ones to rule above like they always had with a head emperor of their choosing. But in the aftermath of the war and from the ashes of a torn land, a new figure arose from an eastern part of the country called The Land of The Rising Sun. A young man who had witnessed firsthand the devastation of ninja conflicts on civilian territory and from a distance the effect of the disunity in the Ninja World hurting others, Ieyasu Tokugawa, voiced his opinion on behalf of not only his land but the other lands who had suffered from the conflicts ninjas had. Building his campaign to be the head of the new unified country under the idea that military forces existed for the protection of the common people and existed by the permission of the common people, Ieyasu quickly gained popularity amongst millions including the Five Kages who could see that Ieyasu would bring about the leadership the country desperately needed. Now appointed emperor, Ieyasu was gave the country the first ever non-military rule. This decision did not go without heavy opposition for many ninja and even samurai feared for their livelihoods with the coming of disarmament in the newly unified country. However, Ieyasu was able to calm these fears to an extent by keeping the ninja system in place for even he recognized the need of a standing army. He even named the newly unified country Ninpo in honor of the shinobi who helped forge the country in its beginning. However, with the introduction of foreign influences and working to become a bigger player in the world theater, many were still skeptical if ninja would still be able to exist in a world with this kind of peace.

"You really think you're gonna be able to run off with some western lady? What's your big fascination with them?" Sasuke asked as he tried to get back into the conversation. He was still very happy with the moment; he just had a very hard time expressing it.

"If by chance I end up being out of a job, I'll just find work out west somewhere. Ninjutsu is being introduced as a martial art in other parts of the world and some places like it as a complimentary to their own arts. I'll be able to teach for a living without ever having to put my life on the line again." Shino answered.

"That's assuming we don't go to war with Xing. God knows our expansion has just gone and stirred up some old grudges with them after all these years." Sakura said as she took another drink.

While Ninpo had always been a small island nation out at sea, Xing was the large country from the near west that took up a great deal of the mainland continent and had a very mixed history with Ninpo. While historical records before the rise of Ninjutsu in Ninpo clearly stated that much of their culture and many of their people came from the mainland of Xing, Ninpo had always had a quite rivalry with the nation even while it was still broken in its Five Great Nations. With the unification of Ninpo, those tensions seemed to be a lot clearer to the people of the country and the tensions seemed to be getting worse as Ninpo now wanted to expand its own empire like Xing had. The biggest fear now was that the two countries would actually go to war with each other over economics and self interests.

"It will never happen." Naruto said. He wasn't quite sure what to say now since the conversation had completely drifted away from the accomplishment of Team 7. Naruto didn't particularly like talking about these new politics at play but it was a fact of life he and all the other people of his generation had to deal with now in their 20s. There was now a new requirement for being an adult which they had to live with because they helped bring it into being after the war. "Besides, we got other things to worry about here."

"Such as what? You fixing your love life?" Sasuke said jokingly. He was beginning to feel better now with Naruto leading the conversation.

"N-No! I don't need to think about all that now!" Naruto said flustered. He knew that Sasuke was referring to Hinata who he had gotten closer with, but was still unsure of his exact feelings for her after everything that had happened between them. Granted they were dating but Naruto was afraid to make it more serious. "For one thing, that Hokage seat better open up to me soon. I followed the rules and got all my ranks in order, I'm ready to take that seat now after all these years."

"Kakashi has been keeping it warm for you so don't worry about it." Sasuke said. "Besides, I doubt that anyone else is going to be a runner up for the position. I learned to back down on that after our grudge match."

"You two are lucky to be alive after that!" Sakura said with a look of anger in her eyes. She couldn't think of any other time she had been so afraid before in her life other than war when she heard that Sasuke and Naruto were going to fight each other. "If anything, I should take on the title of Hokage to keep you two in check!"

"You tell'em Sakura! Whoohoo!" Ino said now drunk. Choji caught her from falling on the table.

"Either way, the Kages now and all those to come are going to have a lot on their hands with the events going on now." Lee said. "I can only imagine what things will be like once Kakashi and the other Kages have come back from the New World."

"New World? Is that really what they're calling it?" Tenten asked.

While Xing began to expand itself westward, huge conspiracies began to emerge that the empire was seeking to find a way across the world to then attack the new country of Ninpo from both the east and west. Wanting to beat them to this first as well as make the daring venture to explore a direction that none had looked before overseas, the west, an exploration team was sent to follow the currents that for the longest time had been avoided by sailors because of the belief that it only made them lost at sea. But after being prepared for a year and a half's journey, a ship took the unknown current which headed southwest and took them to an entirely new continent in the tropics. Having not been discovered ever, this land was named the New World for it introduced a whole new part to the globe which no one ever knew about.

"Yes, they say that if things go well, we may actually have the people of the New World immigrate here the same time we start moving in there." Lee said.

"Wait a minute, is that even right, ethically, I mean? We're just going to up and move into an unknown territory with people who don't know and probably don't understand us?" Shikamaru said feeling a little uneasy about this news. Having finally been able to enjoy a peace after losing so much in one war and the tensions with Xing looming overhead, he hated the idea of possibly being forced to fight again and experience what he did again somewhere else. Many had this same fear but only Shikamaru was vocal about it. "We're just now living in peace with each other and now we're out looking for an excuse to fight again? Talk about messed up."

"Don't worry about it Shikamaru. The Kages have gone not to fight but as diplomats between the leaders of the New World." Lee answered.

"I miss having Lady Tsunade as the Hokage; she and Shizune would always fill me in on details like this when I asked." Sakura said with a sigh. Stories about the New World stirred her imagination.

"I'm not sure what to think of this." Naruto said. He was disappointed to see that still the accomplishment he and his teammates had achieved was still drowned out by the problems of the world they lived in now. Naruto wondered if this was really what Jiraiya and the others wanted of him; a world of ninjas now at peace with each other and now could set their sights on other lands rather than be content with what they had now. "If it means I'm gonna have to train some foreign kid when I'm assigned to teach my own unit then I think I'll just end up retiring right then. It all sounds too weird to me."

"Get used to it Naruto. A lot of the new kids in the academies these days are foreigners from the west; this is just gonna be an addition to the list. Personally, I take it as a compliment towards the new country as a whole. It shows that people from the outside really like what we have." Kiba said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh man, come to think of it, we're all gonna have to get ready to teach now that we're all Jonin after this." Choji said. Ino passed out on his arm. "Well, I guess we can all go get ready for that tomorrow."

"Here's to growing up finally." Sasuke said as he raised his sake cup for another toast. "From here on out, we're going to have to finish up the past and get ready for the future."

Everyone toasted and the party began to come to a close. The past was not going to be easy to move on from. With betrayals, love questions still left hanging, and experiences from all those teen years haunting many of the survivors of the Fourth Ninja World War things would not be easy. But for now, the present was all that mattered. To enjoy each other's company was what everyone wanted now. Sasuke looked across the table at Sakura. He wanted now more than anything to make up for all that lost time. But with what lay ahead now, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to with his own personal demons still haunting him and his new responsibilities being given to him. But Sasuke wasn't about to give up. If he learned anything from Naruto, it was that nothing should ever stop someone from bettering themselves no matter what they've had to endure. The fruits of his labor would pay off; he was determined to make sure that happened.

Author's Note

Alrighty, I'm ready for flames so just let them out. I swear I'm gonna make this work somehow. I know what you are thinking already: "RAWRZ! YOU REFERENCED THE CHINA-LIKE COUNTRY FROM FMA WITHOUT GIVING CREDIT! YOU CAN BURN!" OKAY! I couldn't think of a name off the top of my head at the time and that was the first thing that came to me. I highly doubt that anything FMA related will come into this story so just lay off for now okay? Give a guy a break alright?

I know the other thing you're thinking too all you history buffs out there or happen to have played games like Sengoku Basara or Orochi: "RAWRZ! YOU TOOK A PERSON DIRECTLY OUT OF JAPANESE HISTORY AND PLACED HIM IN A NARUTO STORY IN A WAY THAT MADE NO SENSE! YOU RUINED HISTORY AND INSULTED JAPAN! YOU CAN FUCKING ROT FOR THAT YOU MAN WHORE PILE OF SHIT!" SHUT UP! Again, I couldn't think of anything off hand and as much as I would like to make Naruto Hokage right away, I think that after something like a freakin' war, you're not gonna be all there just yet to take up a new life. That's why this story is about how all the characters we know now are trying to recover still from those events and settle things like old rivalries and love interests. Also, when you think about it realistically, if the Ninja World as we know it in Naruto were to be united and stay united, a country under military rule would not be the best thing to do because even the Tsuchikage said that the cost to run ninja villages uses up a lot of resources hence the disarmament. Taking that into consideration, I decided to use a character similar to the way Ieayasu is portrayed in Sengoku Basara that people would like. Also, knowing a little Japanese history myself, this goes fairly well in hand with the plot of this fan fiction because even though the Tokugawa period did have a good deal of isolation, Japan did try to trade for goods that simply could only be provided by Dutch trading companies. Also, given the fact that Japan and China have been at each others throats for all eternity, I'm willing to bet they would have ventured off like the Spanish and Portuguese did during the Caribbean Phase and Mainland Phase in the discovery of the Americas if they really wanted to. So sit back and calm down. Despite popular belief, I know what I'm doing. Give this story time and I'm sure you'll come to enjoy this. Also, its gonna have NaruHina so if you aren't all that big a SasuSaku fan you'll have something to look forward to.

As for the use of the Americas, again, just work with me here okay? I'm using the cast of Tekken for God's sake, I can't cram that diverse a cast into one part of the world and suddenly say "Oh yeah, people from Russia, Brazil, the Middle East, and the United States all exist in the same world as Naruto in the same place that Naruto lives in". That would be impossible to explain let alone make sense. You're gonna love seeing the ever expansive world of the Naruto Universe in this story, trust me. One other thing too before you get all mad over indigenous people showing up in this story. Let a guy try and show some pride not only in his heritage but the shared heritage of all Hispanics. We all got some kind of indigenous blood in us and given the fact that I'm writing this during Hispanic Heritage Month I feel slightly obligated to show some sort of contribution. So close this whole thing up, I'm gonna say this once: Shaddup and enjoy the show!


End file.
